


I'm Here

by applepineapple



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, MUST PROTECC, One-Shot, Tencent Awards, bjyx soft hour, xiao zhan being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-04-25 04:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepineapple/pseuds/applepineapple
Summary: In this situation, Xiao Zhan should be the one comforting Wang Yibo. He shouldn't be surprised that Wang Yibo doesn't really give a damn, and still (unintentionally) make Xiao Zhan soft for him.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> The idea popped up right after Tencent Star Awards, so it's kinda out of date. But who cares? Gotta make your own food :P
> 
> Things to note:  
• Some real occurences are used for the sake of the story (more like weibo research).  
• They’re not boyfriends. Yet. Maybe.  
• My first RPF. Or literally my first fic ever. Please sparw this poor soul.  
• Self-indulgent and bad english. Probably really weird to read.

Year end and new year means many awards and gala. Since Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo are both raising artiste, they received many awards. Some even requires them to attend together for their achievement on _The Untamed_.

When it’s an award related to the said work, they will always be seated together. Camera and publicity exploiting their presence together a bit too much. Feeding their cp fandom crazy, making easy traffic for the company.

Off course he’s more than happy to be near Wang Yibo. It's nice to be able to lower your guard around people and be comfortable. Wang Yibo did that to him.

But recently, there is a down side of these occasions; some people will use whatever their interactions to slander one of them.

Xiao Zhan knows how Wang Yibo act around him. He doesn’t need all those fan taken shots to confirm. He knows how Wang Yibo also let his guard down around him. A bit too much even. Like how his gaze would softens when he looks at Xiao Zhan. How he doesn’t hesitate to lean closer when he wants to say something only meant for Xiao Zhan to hear. His stares, his body language, all are a bit too obvious. And irresponsible people will use all these innocent and sincere behavior to spread rumors about Wang Yibo.

He’s worried for the younger man. For he himself had been in the same situation too a little while back. But Wang Yibo’s case was worse because the other party rumored not only hadn’t confute the false story, but instead using it for his own advantage to gain more attention for himself. To say Xiao Zhan was livid was an understatement. But there's nothing he could do.

For the next few events they supposedly attend together, as in things related to The Untamed, Xiao Zhan tried talking to his manager and agent to be seated separately from Wang Yibo. They said they’ll see what they can do, but Xiao Zhan somehow understands that they don’t have any power to change any arrangement.

D-Day, he spotted Wang Yibo on his way to their seats. Looking absolutely handsome and gorgeous on a slim-fit suit jacket. He straight off skips towards Wang Yibo and spread his arms. Feigning to offer a greeting hug, when all he wanted to do was actually to just give him a tight and secure hug. The few staffs around them disperse out of ear’s shot to give them privacy.

Wang Yibo was ready to withdraw but Xiao Zhan didn’t budge at all. Keeping the embrace on Yibo’s shoulder tight, and patting the younger’s back for a bit. Wang Yibo understand right away what all this meant but didn’t show it. Xiao Zhan is being soft on him again. Wang Yibo wasn't going to protest, though. The hug feels nice, after all. Instead, he playfully asked Xiao Zhan, patting the elder’s waist, “Ey what’s this? Xiao-laoshi you okay?”

Xiao Zhan respond with equal playfulness, “I’m okay, I’m okay.” He withdraws a bit to look at the grinning boy’s face, keeping one of his hands stays on Wang Yibo’s shoulder. “You okay Lao-Wang?”

“Off course I’m okay. I’m super okay”, Wang Yibo said while they fully withdrawn from the hug. He look at Xiao Zhan straight in the eyes with a smile that didn't even looks mischievous at all, “Zhan-ge is here, after all”.

After all this time knowing Wang Yibo, Xiao Zhan thought nothing this charming gremlin do can suprise him anymore. He was wrong. **This **is exactly what he was talking about. The soft gaze, the lopsided smile, all the sincerity of his gestures. Wang Yibo is certainly going to be the death of him.

_But not anytime soon please_.

Collecting himself, Xiao Zhan mildly laugh in response to Yibo’s straightforwardness, shaking his head fondly. He mentally crossed his heart that he will support this fierce little lion in whichever road he take.

He usually very cautious with his words and action. But this, around Wang Yibo, is always one of those rare moment when he’s being impulsive. He reached for Wang Yibo’s hand and hooked his pinky to the closest finger he could reach, “That’s right”. He squeeze the finger lightly, “I’m here”.

Wang Yibo’s wide smile makes his heart soars. He let their hands go, and they set out together to the open venue, side by side, upcoming hate and rumors be damned. At least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Channeling my love and support for Wang Yibo through Xiao Zhan in this story (gotta do the same for Xiao Zhan later). Please protect him, he's baby.  
Thank you for putting up with this piece :")


End file.
